Le lemon dont vous êtes le héros contexte
by Meyan
Summary: Version longue du contexte publié sur le forum "Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique".


**Comme promis voici donc la version longue du contexte du "Lemon dont vous êtes le héros". Ce lemon s'écrit en coopération avec d'autres auteures sur le forum "Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique". Ce contexte étant un peu trop long il a été raccourci sur le topic du forum, donc le voici ici en entier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sherlock et moi descendons de la voiture. Nous sommes à destination. Nul besoin de faire un dessin. Il suffit de regarder l'énorme berline d'un noir étincelant qui nous a déposé là. Devant ce bâtiment monumentale.

Sherlock se renfrogne. Pour ma part je suis un peu impressionné par les proportions de la bâtisse. Je me racle la gorge.

« Les bureaux de Mycroft sont là dedans ? »

« Oui. »

Tout deux blasés, nous regardons un homme en uniforme venir à notre rencontre. Anthéa qui nous suit depuis la sortie de la voiture intervient aussitôt d'un signe de main sec.

L'homme en uniforme opère un repli stratégique.

Dans l'ascenseur qui conduit au bureau de frère Holmes, le silence n'est troublé que par le bruit des doigts d'Anthéa qui pianote sur son éternel portable. J'examine le décor sobre mais indéniablement luxueux, tapissé de noir et d'acajou. L'ambiance est lourde.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité de tapotements feutrés de la jeune femme.

Sitôt que le «Ting ! » retentit Sherlock bondit de l'ascenseur comme un diable de sa boite et se précipite au bureau de son frère.

Personnellement j'adopte une démarche plus civilisée tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le détective de vue dans le dédale des couloirs.

J'arrive quelques secondes plus tard au bureau de Mycroft. Quelques secondes trop tard. La dispute a déjà démarrée.

« J'étais en plein milieu de- »

« Je sais pertinemment de quoi tu étais en plein milieu ! Mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance qui requiert ta présence ici.»

« Oh mais ce que John et moi faisions était tout aussi important que ta ridicule affaire gouvernementale. »

« Laisse le gouvernement en dehors de tes exploits sur canapé dont je ne veux aucun détail je t'assures et...Oh ! John quel plaisir ! Prenez donc un siège ! »

Sherlock foudroie Mycroft du regard.

Mycroft foudroie Sherlock du regard.

Je foudroie Sherlock ET Mycroft du regard.

Mycroft soupire. Se passe une main sur le visage. Et pour finir souffle un bon coup pour se calmer.

« Je disais donc mon cher frère, que nous avons besoin de ton talent au sujet de - »

DRIIIINNG DRIIIINNG.

Un téléphone.

DRRRING DRRRING.

Deux téléphones.

Mycroft Holmes soupire à s'en fendre l'âme et décroche d'une main le premier tout en bloquant le deuxième entre une oreille et une épaule.

«Anthéa va vous conduire dans un bureau inoccupé le temps que je règle ce léger prob- »

VRRR VRRR VRRR.

Portable.

Agacé, il fait un geste à la jeune femme qui nous conduit hors du bureau, tout les deux essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler nos zygomatiques. Surtout mal je dois dire. Mais Sherlock n'essaye pas beaucoup non plus.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son objet favori, Anthéa nous fait entrer dans une autre pièce et repart sans dire le moindre mot.

Je m' avance de quelques pas pour examiner les lieux. Très classieux encore. Rien de surprenant. Parquet extra ciré. Bureau en chêne massif. Epais tapis rouge bordeaux qui court sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Des portraits d'illustres personnages (surtout des hommes d'ailleurs, un misogyne ?) sont accrochés aux murs et quelques photographies convenues. Ah et j'oublie les deux vases Ming qui encadrent la porte.

Chaque chose est à sa place ici.

Enfin. Sauf Sherlock et moi.

La curiosité me dévore.

« Tu te rends compte, nous sommes dans un bureau du gouvernement ! Qui sait ce qu'il se cache dans cet ordinateur ou dans ses dossiers ! »

Je me retourne vivement quand j'entends le verrou de la porte s'enclencher.

« Sherlock ? »

« J'ai bien plus intéressant à faire que d'éplucher les dossiers d'un fonctionnaire. N'est ce pas John ? »

Le détective sourit. Un sourire de loup.

Un frisson dévale à toute vitesse ma colonne vertébrale..

Sherlock poursuit.

« Alors ….où en étions nous avant cette agaçante interruption gouvernementale? Il faut rattraper le temps perdu.»

Son sourire s'élargit. Ses yeux gris en fusion.

Je déglutis péniblement.

* * *

**Voilà ^^ la suite sur le forum ;)**


End file.
